It's Not Easy Being Gieke
by SClownzZzZz
Summary: Chester Gieke is getting pretty tired of people making him over... R
1. Aww Gieke!

**It's Not Easy Being Gieke** (oh yeah!) _by SClownzZzZz_

Part One of Twenty Seven

His name was Chester Gieke, and he was one dorky guy. He was a Knowledge Sim, but he was no Gieke, yo.

One day, Chester Gieke decided that he needed to get revenge on all the people who gave him terrible make-overs and tried to redo his face with plastic surgery, so he got a job as a mime. Then Chester Gieke found out that mimes didn't get paid enough and that he didn't have a house. Chester Gieke was upset, so he went into every single premade neighborhood and kicked every family out of their houses. Then he laughed and laughed.

Chester Gieke loves to laugh

Just kidding, he actually loves pie. Sweet, juicy pie. *DROOL*

But anyway, where were we? Oh yeah, Chester Gieke seeking his revenge. One thing that Chester didn't really keep in mind is that he was actually taking revenge on the wrong people. I mean, it's not like those other premade Sims were really in control of whether or not he got those terrible make-overs against his will. No, there was some other driving force behind these horrific events.

* * *

[Insert name of any teenage girl who wrote stories about Chester Gieke here (INOATGWWSACGH)] was sitting at her computer playing Sims 2. She had just finished taking screen shots for the Chester Gieke story that she was going to publish on [insert name of Sims 2-related website here] . "I am so glad I gave that ugly Chester Gieke a makeover," said INOATGWWSACGH. "I mean, why would they make a character that hideous? It's not even a joke. I mean, I wasn't laughing. Looking at that ugly mug gave me nightmares for, like, five years, even though I've only owned the game for only one year. Maybe more. But definitely not five years…"

Suddenly INOATGWWSACGH heard the doorbell ring. "What do you want?" INOATGWWSACGH screamed at the door.

"Get over here!" replied a voice.

So INOATGWWSACGH slowly got out of her seat by her computer to answer the front door. She wasn't the brightest young lady, for she did not bother looking out the peephole first. If she had done so, she probably wouldn't have opened the door, and then she would have missed out on her chance to meet…

"CHESTER GIEKE?!"

It was a beautiful spring day. The birds were chirping, the plants were growing – oh, and Chester Gieke was outside seeking revenge on INOATGWWSACGH, but we're not going to talk about that. Oh wait, yes we are.

"You!" Chester Gieke shouted, pointing at INOATGWWSACGH. "Why did you do this to me?! Huh? Did you think that I was so ugly that you had to change me and post embarrassing stories featuring unflattering pictures of me on without my consent?" Chester Gieke paused and took out a soda. He sipped it before continuing. "I mean, how would you like it if I called you ugly, gave you a terrible makeover, and took embarrassing photos of you and posted them on without your consent, huh? Would you love it, INOATGWWSACGH?"

"Um…yeah, could you, like, repeat that last part again, INOATGWWSACGH?"

"INOATGWWSACGH?" Chester repeated with confusion. "Isn't that your name?"

"Uh…sure, INOATGWWSACGH," said INOATGWWSACGH.

"Stop saying INOATGWWSACGH, INOATGWWSACGH!" Chester screamed.

"Who?" said INOATGWWSACGH.

TWO HOURS LATER…

"No, I'm not INOATGWWSACGH – I'M CHESTER GIEKE!"

"AWW, GIEKE!"

Then a giant space ship came from the horizon and shot laser beams at the duo, causing both of them to lose their memories.

Chester and INOATGWWSACGH woke up on the ground. "Who are you?" asked Chester. "Then again, who am I?"

"I…I…don't know," replied INOATGWWSACGH.

Chester and INOATGWWSACGH looked into eachother's eyes. "Wanna get married?" INOATGWWSACGH asked.

"Sure," said Chester, "I'm not doing anything better right now."

So Chester and INOATGWWSACGH got married, moved to a desert island, and never thought about The Sims 2, horrible Chester Gieke makeover stories, or the Internet ever again.

THE END *heart*


	2. Chester Gieke the Giekequel

******Disclaimer:** I do not own the Sims, Chester Gieke, or Chester Gieke's official website (which doesn't exist...yet), but someday maybe I will. Well, maybe the last one.

**Chester Gieke the Giekequel **_by SClownzZzZz_

Part Two of Twenty-seven

The last paragraph of the previous Chester Gieke tale was a lie. The fact that the story was originally labeled as "complete" – also a lie. I guess, as a narrator, I just like to lie. But hey, my lies are entertaining, and for some reason, you're still here reading them, so enjoy the next part of Chester Gieke's adventure.

* * *

Chester Gieke had just returned from not getting a makeover. There he was, in front of the most beautiful plot of land ever. Chester Gieke was in love all over again, with the dirt on his shoe. Nothing had happened that day, I mean, except him getting married to INOATGWWSACGH, but you know, Chester Gieke doesn't remember anything past three seconds ago. "Who's Chester Gieke?"

"Idk my bff-"

Anyway, on with the story. So Chester Gieke had just arrived on an empty plot of land that was supposed to be his house. Now, Chester Gieke knew that there was no way that anyone would actually make him a decent house, so he decided to steal one of the college dorms and make it into a house. That was lovely.

Thankfully, Chester Gieke knew how to hack into the system that was the universe he knew. I mean, one would not actually expect for a Sim within the game to know how to use cheat codes for the universe in which they exist, but one must keep in mind that Chester Gieke is sort of a genius.

Using "move_objects on," Chester dragged the largest dorm he could find from Chester Gieke University (he learned how to change the names of the custom-made universities) and with a click of a mouse, that dorm rested on what was previously an empty lot with a mailbox. "Success!" shouted Chester Gieke as he leaped in the air and gave his wife a high five.

"Now what?" Chester Gieke asked.

"I don't know, Chester Gieke," replied INOATGWWSACGH.

"Why are you calling me by my full name?" asked Chester Gieke. "Can't I just be Chester? Or even Gieke?"

"We're both Giekes," replied INOATGWWSACGH. "We got married, remember?"

"Okay," responded Chester Gieke, "so then call me Chester."

"No," said INOATGWWSACGH. "You aren't a Chester; you're a Chester GIEKE! Just accept the fact that it is just so necessary to call you by your full name and move on with life." INOATGWWSACGH paused. "And you'd better not waste too much time or else your life meter is going to keep going up while we have this argument."

"Oh, no need to fear about that," laughed Chester Gieke. "I already turned the aging off. All we have to worry about is the computer hard drive melting down, but that situation is out of our hands, unless our files are backed up on a floppy disc or external hard drive."

"Oh, Chester Gieke!" laughed INOATGWWSACGH. "Nobody uses floppy discs. We're too much data for one of those old things to hold."

"You're right, genius wife," responded Chester Gieke.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared in the background. But that's irrelevant, so we're just going to ignore it and hopefully it will go away.

But guess what people? The shadow didn't go away even though Chester Gieke was hoping that it would.

The strange shadow walked into Chester Gieke's new house, it was none other then…ASHLEY PITTS.

"Ashley is a girl's name," said Chester Gieke.

Ashley Pitts looked at Chester Gieke, "Your name is Chester Gieke," he replied.

Chester Gieke stares into the computer screen.

THIRTY-FIVE EMBARRASSING CHESTER GIEKE DIALOGUES LATER

Chester Gieke was sitting in on his gieke-throne drinking gieke-soda. It was gieke-tastic. GIEKE.

Chester Gieke couldn't wait to decorate his house full of non-madeover Chester Gieke pictures, they were his favorites, even though INOATGWWSACGH originally wanted to make him over herself.

"Well Chester Gieke," INOATGWWSACGH said, "What are you going to do for the next four hundred words?"

"GIEKE, gieke, gieke, gieke, gieke, GIEKE! GIEKE!" replied Chester Gieke.

Then Chester Gieke, Ashley Pitts, and INOATGWWSACGH were abducted by aliens and placed on a remote desert island (for real this time…unless I take this statement back in the next story) for all of eternity, and they lived happily ever after (unless I write another story.) OKAY?!

THE END!


	3. The Giekequel of the Giekequel

First there was the original….

_Then there was the Giekequel…_

…now, brace yourself for the craziest Chester Gieke story yet!

**Chester Gieke the Giekequel of the Giekequel: Too Many Giekes** _by SClownzZzZz_

Part three of twenty-seven

Chester Gieke waited by the door of the beach house he had constructed from sticks and stones. "I ordered that sandwich twenty minutes ago! Where is it?" he grunted.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to reveal a talking lamp post wearing a wig and a neck tie. "Well, this is peculiar," said Chester Gieke. "Please, odd stranger, state your business here."

"My business is none of your business Mr. Gieke. My business is like the goo that forms on your mouth in the middle of the night, like the irritable neighbor that loves to sniff your daisies in the morning, my business is no business at all."

Chester Gieke stares at the mystery person, his head aching from his response.

"Wow, and I thought Chester Gieke was hard to understand," Ashley Pitts said.

"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me CHESTER, not Chester GIEKE."

"Fine, geez, it's not like-"

KABLOOWA!

Chester Gieke woke up on the floor the next morning. "The last thing I remember is an explosion sound," he said, rubbing his head. "It said something like 'KABLOOWA!' It wasn't the ordinary explosion sound."

Chester Gieke stood up to realize that he was alone in a dark cave. He also had no teeth.

"Where did my teef go?" Chester Gieke exclaimed.

"I'll tell you that secret and more," came a deep voice from the distance, "if you'll eat this ten-pound bag of butter tarts."

"Really? Okay!" Ashley Pitts runs towards the bag of butter tarts in the dark figure's hands.

"Hey!" Chester Gieke says, grabbing Ashley Pitts by the shirt collar, "Those are my butter tarts! He was talking to me!"

"No! He was talking to me!" Ashley shouts struggling to break free from Chester Gieke's grip.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"Uhh…guys?" INOATGWWSACGH says.

Chester Gieke and Ashley Pitts stop fighting and turn to her, "Yeah?"

"There's something you should know, you see-"

A Chester Gieke head pops up with the message "We'll be right back after this message from our Gieke" underneath it.

De de de DE de de de de dah, de de de DE de de de de de DAH!

Chester Gieke continued his tap dancing solo while his beautiful wife made a phone call.

"Yeah, fire department – he's doing it again. You may want to get over here quickly before his feet move so fast that he sets this whole place on fire…What do you mean, is this for real? Of course it is! Would I have called you if I didn't feel that we were in legitimate danger?"

Suddenly INOATGWWSACGH realized that she was not talking on a phone; rather, she was talking into Chester Gieke's left shoe. "How did this get into my possession?" she asked.

"I can explain!" Chester Gieke exclaimed, still tap dancing.

"Explain this!" the dark shadow said, raising a giant inflatable duck above his head. He hits Chester Gieke with it; Chester Gieke faints.

"He's dead!" Ashley Pitts says. INOATGWWSACGH screams.

* * *

Chester Gieke wakes up the next day and gets out of bed, rubbing his eyes. Chester Gieke looks at his alarm clock, the numbers change to 5:55.

Chester Gieke walks around the room, the walls covered in fives. He tries to run away from them, but they follow him down the hall. Chester Gieke looks down at his body, he's covered in fives.

"NO! TOO MANY FIVES!" Chester Gieke screams at the top of his lungs with his head in his hands.

* * *

Chester Gieke wakes up screaming. INOATGWWSACGH and Ashley Pitts run over to him, "Chester Gieke," Ashley Pitts says, "What's the deal?"

Chester looks up at them, they are fives too.

"AHH!" Chester scrambles to his feet and crab walks backwards away from them, "Get away from me you fives!" he screams, "You smell like potato salad!"

Ashley Pitts sniffs his armpit, "Hmm, smells like Ashley to me," his face brightens up, "Hey! I finally get it! So THAT'S why they named me Ashley Pitts!"

"Fascinating," INOATGWWSACGH says rolling her eyes.

Chester Gieke groans.

The next thing they knew, Chester Gieke and friends woke up on a giant pile of hay somewhere in Antarctica. Nobody is sure how the hay got there, and nobody cares. What matters is that for now, they are all safe and isolated from society and not sure what is real and what isn't.

AWW GIEKE!

THE END.


End file.
